


A Point of Pride

by Lurkz



Series: Heartlines [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Firefighter!Maggie, Fluff, Pride, doctor!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz
Summary: Alex attends her first Pride before she's ever out and meets a beautiful firefighter that she thinks she will never see again. Fortunately for her, fate has a way of working out
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Heartlines [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/923889
Comments: 18
Kudos: 188
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Pride Event





	A Point of Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyaa/gifts).



> Happy Pride, Katya!
> 
> Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine (but will hopefully be fixed eventually)

Alex nervously ran her hand through her hair. She didn’t really know _why_ she was nervous. She was, after all, just helping out a friend. Okay, so she was helping her… friend? Lab partner… whatever… run one of the medical tents at Stanford’s Pride festival but still. There was no reason to be nervous. Alex sighed and looked around again. Said friend that was supposed to be here already to show her where to go but no one was in sight. Except, in the near distance, the rapidly ramping up activity of dozens of volunteers setting up the festival area.

“Hey, Alex!” Alex turned with a small sigh of relief as she heard the voice of her friend.

“Hey, Chandra.” Alex smiled a little and gave a small wave.

“Glad you could make it.” Chandra grinned back and started heading toward where the festival was being set up, gesturing for Alex to follow.

Alex fell in step next to her. “Yeah, uh, of course.” She was quiet for a moment, casting about for something non-awkward to say. “So, you’ve done this before right?” She was pretty sure Chandra had mentioned working at the tent in the past. They were both a couple years into med school at this point and Alex was positive she’d heard Chandra say she’d been helping out since she’d started.

Chandra nodded. “Yep. Every year since I moved here. Helped at the one back home too. Though, of course, they let you do more if you’re an actual med student rather than pre-med.” She laughed.

Alex chuckled a little, too. “Yeah, I bet. What’s, uh, what’s the most common stuff you see?”

“Mostly heat and sun related stuff. People don’t stay hydrated enough, don’t wear hats, don’t bring fans, etc. And, of course, the people running around in hardly any clothes and _also_ hardly any sunscreen.” Alex glanced over in time to see Chandra roll her eyes at the last one. “But sometimes there’s other things. Crowds get big and people get pushed or they trip and twist an ankle or whatever.”

Alex nodded. They were entering the festival grounds proper now and she looked around interestedly while trying not to lose track of Chandra. The area was swarming with people setting up booths, awnings, and temporary barriers. Alex knew the gates opened in a couple hours. Which was why they were here now. To make sure their tent got set up, including portable air conditioning, and all medical supplies were present and accounted for.

She hadn’t realized she’d slowed her steps, taking in everything around her, until she heard her name. Whipping her head around, she saw Chandra several feet ahead wearing a bemused smile and waiting for her to catch up. Flushing, Alex hurried back to her side. “Sorry.”

Chandra waved the apology away. “No biggie. Your first Pride?”

“Yeah. It’s uh… yeah.” Alex stuttered a bit. She had no idea why she was so nervous about it. It’s not like she didn’t support the cause. Her sister had come out recently as bi and was dating her own cousin’s girlfriend’s sister after all.

Chandra gave her a sidelong glance, and, for a moment, Alex thought she would say something but instead the other woman just nodded. “It’s fun. Particularly here it can be really diverse. A nice difference.” She paused then grinned slyly. “Plus, the firefighter recruits always help set up the medical tent.”

Alex nodded. “That’s… very nice of them.” She couldn’t quite keep the edge of skepticism from her voice. Alex wasn’t entirely sure she wanted some surely full of themselves, sweaty men around “helping” set up the tent, but it wasn’t her place to object. She especially wasn’t sure why her lesbian lab partner seemed interested.

Chandra gave her another, slightly speculative, look.

Alex ignored it, asking instead, “So where’s our tent?”

Chandra pointed to a spot not far away. “Right there. We’re going to be in the main tent here. There are smaller ones scattered around though to be safe. Those just have basic first aid and coolers of water. Ours will also be air conditioned and where they’ll bring people that need to recover.” She gestured at the back of the spot where the tent would soon be. “And we back up on one of the driveways so ambulances can easily access if needed.”

“Good.” Alex looked around, spotting the boxes of supplies nearby. “I’ll start on some inventory while we wait for our help.”

Chandra nodded. “Good idea. The lead doctor for our shift should be here soon, too.”

Alex hadn’t gotten far in her inventory when a slightly accented voice interrupted them. It was definitely not a man’s voice at that. “Excuse me, ladies. We’re here to set up the medical tent for you?”

Alex’s head snapped up. A small group of women in shorts and polo shirts bearing the emblem of the firefighter’s academy stood nearby. The speaker had clearly been the one in front. She was tall—nearly six feet if Alex had to guess—and muscular, hair pulled back in a braid. Her smile was warm and friendly despite her intimidating size. But the woman that caught and held Alex’s attention was the one standing to the tall woman’s right. Nearly a foot shorter, darker skinned, and wearing a warm smile that made dimples appear on both cheeks, something about her was riveting. Her gaze met Alex’s and Alex felt her breath catch.

The woman’s smile broadened, and she winked at Alex before turning her attention back to her companion who was currently discussing the plan with Chandra and the doctor that had apparently shown up at some point. Alex recognized the doctor as one of the professors from the medical school and vaguely remembered hearing something about a wife in passing from other students. Alex had never had a class with her though.

Alex snapped out of her daze when the women started moving toward the tent parts that were waiting for assembly. Quickly, she moved out of the way, flushing when she caught the eye of the shorter firefighter again and receiving another dimpled smile as the shorter woman moved past.

Alex moved back to her pile of supplies, trying to refocus on her interrupted inventory. She had just picked up her clipboard again when a soft voice interrupted. “Hey, need some help with that?”

Alex looked up sharply. It was the woman with the dimples, smiling and holding out a hand. “Uh…” Alex cringed at the particularly unintelligent response. She cleared her throat and tried to speak normally. “I thought you would all be busy with the tent.” She winced and hurried to add. “Not that you have to! I mean—” She snapped her mouth shut with a grimace.

The other woman just laughed, not appearing offended. “Nah, the taller ones have that under control. We make sure to have enough people to help with other stuff too.”

Alex frowned. “That seems rude.” The words were out before she could stop them and she closed her eyes, mortified.

The woman just laughed again. “If it were the guys, sure. But I can’t really argue with the six-foot amazon over there being better for tent setup than me. Besides, then I get to help pretty women one-on-one.” She grinned at Alex.

Alex felt herself blushing and looked down. “Right.” She mentally cursed at how banal that sounded but before she could beat herself up too much, the other woman spoke again.

“So, about that help?”

Alex looked back up, finding soft brown eyes watching her without a hint of judgement or offense. She smiled a little back. “Do I get a name first?”

The woman laughed and nodded. “Touché. Maggie Sawyer at your service.” She held out a hand. “And you are?”

“Alex Danvers.” Alex shook her hand, automatically noting the strength in the grip but she also couldn’t help but notice just how soft and warm the other woman’s hand was. Nothing like the few boys and men she’d ever held hands with. _You’re not “holding hands” with her, you idiot. She’s being polite._ Alex dropped Maggie’s hand abruptly, realizing she’d likely been holding it far too long. She busied herself looking at the clipboard then supplies. “Uh, right. So yeah, I could use some help. Um… I’ll tell you how much of something I have, and you note it down?”

She chanced a look at Maggie and found the other woman smiling, dimples popping. “Got it. I probably wouldn’t know what to call half that stuff anyway, so this is safest.”

Alex found herself laughing at the joke. “Well, safety first. Especially here in the medical area.”

Maggie nodded solemnly, eyes twinkling. “Exactly, Doctor Danvers.”

“Oh, I’m not a doctor yet.”

“Ah, well, it sounds good with your name and I have no doubt you will be, so I’ll just stick with it.” Maggie winked again and Alex found herself blushing again, looking down at the box.

With two people, the inventory went swiftly and Alex was almost sad when it ended even though the rest of their conversation had mostly been confined to her saying names and numbers and Maggie responding with the most creative ways to say “check” she could think of.

They had just finished the last box when the tall woman that Maggie had called a “six-foot Amazon” poked her head out of the tent. “Maggie? Ready to bring in the boxes?”

“Yep. All items present and accounted for, Kass.”

“Great. I’ll grab the others.”

The woman vanished again, and Maggie flashed Alex a grin as she picked up the nearest box, muscles flexing visibly. “Guess it’s time to haul these things inside now we’ve counted them.”

Alex swallowed heavily, tearing her eyes away from the woman’s arms. “Yep. Guess so.” She reached for a box but the frown on Maggie’s face stopped her. “What?”

“We’ve got it. That’s what the hired muscle is for, almost-Doctor Danvers. Come on, let’s get out of the heat.”

Alex found herself following along without thinking about it, trailing Maggie as they both entered the tent that was starting to cool off thanks to the portable air conditioners the other women had set up. They passed the rest of the firefighters heading out to grab more boxes and Alex busied herself helping Chandra and the professor with unpacking and setting things up as the boxes were brought in. She couldn’t help but notice that, for some reason, Maggie always brought her boxes to leave by Alex.

After one trip, where Alex had found herself smiling shyly in response to a dimpled grin from Maggie and watching her leave, she startled slightly at a light poke in her side. She turned to find Chandra snickering. “Damn, girl. Stop drooling.”

“What? I’m not—” Alex looked around to see if anyone else was close. Fortunately, the firefighters were all outside for the moment and the professor was on the other side of the tent going through supplies.

“Oh, you so are. Can’t really blame you though. She’s hot.”

“No. Chandra, I’m not—I… I’m not—” Alex suddenly felt panicked, voice stuttering as she tried to explain. Explain what she wasn’t sure. She had no idea what was happening but even as oblivious as she was, she caught Chandra’s implications plain as day. And it scared her to death.

Chandra seemed to realize that as the teasing smile dropped from her face and she gently pulled Alex out of the tent through the back. The mirth morphed to concern. “Hey, Alex, breathe. It’s okay. I’m sorry. You’re not gay. I get it. I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, I’m not uncomfortable. That’s not—I’m not—I just…” She wasn’t quite sure _what_ she was trying to say she was instead, but it seemed of paramount importance to try and reassure Chandra that she wasn’t offended or uncomfortable. At least… not in the way Chandra seemed to think.

Chandra grabbed her arms gently. “Hey, Alex. It’s okay. Just breathe and talk to me. What’s wrong? You’re not what?”

“Homophobic.” Alex blurted out the word then she stared at Chandra in a near panic.

Chandra looked at her for a moment then snorted a brief laugh. “Alex. That is not what I thought. I promise.”

“Oh.”

Chandra smiled encouragingly. “So now the rest. You’re ‘just’ what?”

Alex stared at her. Eventually, she replied quietly, “I don’t know.”

“Don’t know or…?”

“I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

Alex just stared at her, unable to speak.

Chandra smiled softly. “I get it. It’s scary. You don’t have to talk about it.”

“I…” Alex closed her eyes, tilting her head back. It was too much. She hadn’t expected to be confronted with this here. Today. Maybe she should have. It was Pride after all. But she hadn’t. And too many years of trying to be “perfect” and repressing anything that didn’t live up to what society said that was were suddenly coming to a head.

Chandra touched her arm lightly and Alex jerked slightly, blinking back tears and redirecting her attention to her friend. Chandra nodded slowly, smiling gently. “Okay. It’s okay. Let’s just go finish getting stuff set up, yeah? The gates will be opening soon. We can talk about this later. Or never.”

Alex nodded wordlessly and followed her back into the tent. Just before they entered, she grabbed Chandra’s arm. “Later? Not never but… later?”

Chandra smiled. “Definitely. I’ll buy you a drink.”

Alex smiled weakly in return and followed her friend inside. The firefighters were just unpacking the rest of the boxes at the direction of the doctor when they entered. She looked over with a smile.

“Ah, there you are. I just realized I never introduced you to our helpers before they head on their way.” She waved them over and turned her attention back to the towering woman standing in front of her wearing a polite smile. “These are two of our second-year students, Alex and Chandra. Chandra, Alex, this is Kassandra and her classmates Maggie, Grace, Anissa, and Kaela.”

Once all the women had politely acknowledged each other, the firefighters took their leave. Alex watched them go while trying to pretend she wasn’t. For her efforts, she received another smile and final wink from Maggie as the woman exited the tent. Shaking her head slightly, Alex focused on getting the medical supplies organized for easiest use. It wasn’t like she would ever see the woman again and the thought bothered her more than she cared to admit. She pushed it out of her head, determined not to dwell on any of it anymore.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

Alex pulled her motorcycle into one of the spots designated for volunteers. Tugging off her helmet, she sat on the bike for a few moments just looking around. Spotting the volunteer entrance, Alex dismounted the motorcycle and grabbed her bag. She was grateful that she’d opted to cut her hair short and keep it that way once she started her residency. It made the California heat so much easier to bear than that first Pride. She quirked a smile to herself as she headed for the entrance at the memory of that first Pride. With some help and support from Chandra she’d officially come out as a lesbian not long after and she’d never looked back. They’d volunteered together every year after that until Alex went off to her residency and were still close friends.

She was pulled from her musings by the sound of her name and couldn’t help a grin at the parallel. However, instead of her old lab partner, a different friendly face greeted her. And, unlike that first time, Alex wasn’t freaking out about what Pride meant for her. This face made her roll her eyes, however. “Hey, Kara.”

Her sister seemed uncertain whether to be annoyed or happy to see her. “Happy Pride, Alex!”

“Happy Pride to you, too.” Alex moved past her to the volunteer entrance, giving the person checking ID an absent smile. She pointed at her sister with her thumb. “She’s with me. Helping setup.”

They nodded and smiled, waving them both through.

Alex looked over at Kara as they walked to the spot the medical tent was supposed to be. “I thought you were coming later.”

“I wanted to see you first.”

Alex sighed. “Kara.”

“Alex, come on! You should be enjoying Pride!”

“I am enjoying Pride.”

“You’re working. When you didn’t even have to.”

“Doctor Evans got sick,” Alex reminded her sister.

“And plenty of other doctors exist,” Kara argued back. She sighed. “I just want you to be happy and have fun.”

“This is fun for me. I _like_ volunteering to help.”

“But you _just_ moved here.”

“If I promise to go out and wander around at some point will you be happy?”

Kara narrowed her eyes. “Promise you’ll go to the parade.”

Alex hesitated. She really didn’t care for parades.

“Alex…”

“I will try.”

Kara pouted but when Alex didn’t elaborate further, she sighed. “Fine, good enough. You’ll go out and see the festival _and_ try to go to the parade.”

Alex nodded, already wondering how she could plausibly skip the parade. She knew that if there wasn’t a good reason, Kara would consider it not trying. And then Alex would be buying ungodly amounts of food for weeks.

They reached the tent—which had fortunately already been setup and the portable air conditioners going full blast. Alex ducked inside, Kara on her heels. “Shouldn’t you be meeting your wife and not taking up space in my medical tent?” she asked wryly.

Kara shrugged. “She’ll be here later. You should find one too.”

“Hmm?” Alex asked absently, already focused on checking over the supplies.

“Alex.”

Alex looked over at the serious tone of voice. “Kara. What?”

“Come on. When are you going to start dating?”

“I date,” Alex protested. It was weak even to her own ears. It wasn’t a lie, per se. But it was true that even though she’d been out for years at this point she’d never really dated seriously. Her dedication, first to finishing her degree and then to her residency, didn’t leave her much free time. And, even when it did, she’d found out the hard way that most women didn’t seem to appreciate her schedule or workaholic nature. At Kara’s skeptical look, Alex turned her attention back to the box in front of her. “I don’t have time.”

“You will now you’re not shoving a seven-year degree into five.”

Alex shrugged slightly. “Maybe.”

There was silence for a moment then Kara spoke again. “I’m not saying you should date just to date but… don’t shut yourself off from the idea just because some stupid exes couldn’t handle your dedication to your career.”

Alex was quiet for a few seconds. Kara did have a point. Alex had to admit she’d basically stopped even trying the past couple years. Maybe a new city would be good in more ways than one. Out loud she simply commented, “I’ll think about it.” She paused then added, “Don’t you _dare_ try to set me up.” Kara gave her an innocent look. “Kara…” Alex drew out her sister’s name warningly.

“Oh, look at the time. Gotta meet Lucy!” With that, her sister had left, and Alex smiled ruefully. She wondered just who her sister had already decided to set her up with. Hopefully not another sibling of a friend. The last time had turned out… not great.

Alex sighed and turned back to her tasks. The volunteers should be showing up soon and she wanted to make sure things were ready. Maybe Kara had a point. But Pride… Pride wasn’t really where she wanted to meet someone. Not that she had anything against people meeting there but… no one could compare to the first person she’d met at a Pride. She had hoped every year that she would see Maggie again. Sure, the academy was who lent out people to help build tents but surely the firefighter would continue attending Pride after graduating, right? But she never had. Alex had always been hesitant to skip volunteering because what if the one time she didn’t volunteer was the time Maggie showed up at the medical tent? As years had passed it had become more and more of a foolish thought but now it was habit.

* * *

Alex frowned slightly at the sound of voices coming from the medical tent. The festival grounds had been closed and everyone had moved off for the parade. Or so she assumed. She hadn’t been expecting clean-up volunteers for another half an hour or so as the medical tent would be one of the last things taken down just in case there were accidents during the breakdown of the rest of the booths. When she’d left the tent a few minutes ago, it had just been the medical volunteers packing away the bulk of the supplies. But now there was a new voice.

She paused just outside to listen. “—suggested I come meet the woman in charge. I tried to get here earlier but it’s been a little busy. I’m sure you understand.” Alex’s frown deepened. The voice tugged at her memory.

“Oh, the doctor just stepped out, but she should be right back,” came the response and Alex recognized her sister’s voice, probably here to pester her about going to the parade again. Alex took that cue to open the tent and step inside. She saw Kara’s gaze move to her and she smiled. “In fact, here she is. This is Doctor Alex Danvers. Alex this is—”

The woman Kara had been speaking to turned, and Alex felt her breath catch. The memories came back in a rush. The voice had been so familiar for a reason. A beautiful face with a brilliant smile and dimples that had lived in memory for six years was suddenly flesh and blood again. She heard herself finishing Kara’s statement. “Maggie Sawyer.”

Kara arched an eyebrow. “You know each other?”

Alex nodded slightly but it was Maggie who responded, gaze fixed on Alex’s and that smile blinding. “We do. It’s good to see you again _Doctor_ Danvers. Told you it sounds good with your name.”

Alex laughed a little breathlessly. “Yeah. You did.” She paused, fumbling for words. “What—what are you doing here?”

“Ah. I transferred to National City not long after finishing the academy. Then there was an open position on the committee that runs this and, well, I decided to get involved. What about you?”

Alex nodded. “Oh, uh, just moved here a couple weeks ago. The doctor who was going to run the tent is a friend of a friend so, when he got sick, I offered to step in.”

Maggie’s smile brightened further if that was possible, dimples on full display. “So you live here full time now?”

“Yeah. I’m starting a fellowship at DEO Labs.”

“Oh?” Maggie looked intrigued. “What’s that?”

Before Alex could answer, a throat clearing interrupted. She looked to the side in surprise, having almost forgotten there were even others in the tent.

Kara was watching Alex with a knowing smile. “How about you both put a pin in that and we wrap up here first, hm?”

Alex blushed at the knowing look on Kara’s face. “Right.” She looked back at Maggie apologetically. “I should—”

Maggie just smiled warmly. “My fault for interrupting you guys. I’ll go supervise the rest of the breakdown and then… be back?” For the first time, Alex saw something like uncertainty flicker across the other woman’s face.

She immediately nodded emphatically in response, a strong desire to keep Maggie from ever feeling unwelcome in her presence flooding her. “Yes. We’ll finish packing up and then… yes. I’d like that.” She smiled, a little tentative.

Maggie nodded. “Great. See you around, Danvers.”

Alex nodded in return with a smile. “Yeah. See you.” She turned back to Kara and found her sister smirking while the other workers studiously kept their faces turned to the supplies they were packing. She could tell they were all trying not to grin, however. Alex looked back at Kara and the smirk had broadened into a full grin.

Then, suddenly, her sister’s eyes widened. “Alex! Was that _the_ Maggie?”

Alex blushed. “I…”

“Oh my God! It is! From Stanford!”

The blush deepened and Alex ducked her head, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. “Uh, yeah.”

Kara squealed. “It’s fate!”

Alex looked up. “Kara—”

But her sister was already off, rambling about fate and “what were the odds” and “oh my gosh you have a date!” and “ _The_ Maggie!” Kara suddenly stopped and looked at her, eyes glowing. “Do you think this is why you never saw her again? She was _here_! Just waiting for you to be back in the same city!”

And, yes, Alex definitely was now thinking that. Because, what _were_ the odds they would end up in the same city, meeting at Pride, so many years apart? And Alex had almost, _almost_ taken that fellowship in Star City instead but being closer to her sister and former mentor had won out. And now _Maggie_ was here too.

Kara’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Okay, if you miss the parade to go on a date with the woman you’ve been pining over for six years, I will not hold that against you.”

“Gee, thanks, Kara,” Alex replied dryly. But now her thoughts were spiraling in a different way. Was it a date? Did Maggie mean for it to be a date? Maybe she was just also interested in the coincidence but nothing more.

Kara grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her spiral. “Come on, we have to hurry up so you can go on your date!” And Alex wasn’t positive it even was a date, but she had to admit she was excited to see the other woman again. So she let herself be manhandled over to the table to continue putting everything away.

Finally, it was done. Alex had overseen the return of the supplies to the appropriate organizations and she was standing awkwardly in the spot where the tent used to be. She looked around and sighed. She was an idiot. She’d shooed Kara off nearly ten minutes before to be with her wife and now she was just awkwardly standing in a mostly deserted city park. Maggie had probably actually thought for longer than two seconds about what it would be like being friends with, much less dating, a doctor and decided she was better off far away.

Mentally berating herself for daring to think the gorgeous firefighter actually wanted to see her again, Alex headed toward her motorcycle. She’d already half convinced herself that the uncertainty she’d thought she’d seen was just Maggie trying to figure out a polite way out.

A voice interrupted her spiraling thoughts as she stopped next to her bike. “Hey, Danvers!”

She frowned, looking up to find Maggie jogging toward her, a relieved look on her face. “There you are. I thought maybe I missed you. Or…” She stopped a short distance away and suddenly looked a mix between disappointed and wary. “Or maybe uh, you… you know, maybe I was wrong. Sorry.”

She’d started backing away before the words sunk in. In an instant, Alex’s hand was up even though she wasn’t remotely close enough to actually physically stop the other woman. “No, Maggie, wait! Sorry, I… it was late and I thought maybe you’d changed your mind. Uh so… I just…” She dropped the hand awkwardly. “Figured I’d make it easier on you.”

Maggie stopped then laughed ruefully. “Quite a pair. For the record, no, I didn’t change my mind.”

Alex grimaced. Of course she would fuck this up before it even started. “Right. Sorry.” She sighed and dropped her head.

“No, it’s my fault.” Maggie’s voice was much closer and Alex lifted her head slightly to find her only a few feet away. “I let myself get caught up talking to one of the guys about things we can fix for next year.” The firefighter grinned a little. “Guess I should’ve asked for your number first.”

Alex smiled tentatively in return. “Guess so.”

“Well, I’ll ask now. Wanna go grab a drink? Of course, I’ll need your number to make sure we can find each other.”

Alex chuckled. “Smooth, Sawyer.” She cocked her head. “Don’t you need to be at the parade?”

“Nah, a different team handles running that and I’ve seen National City’s many times before.” She hastened to add, “Unless, of course, you want to go!”

Alex snorted and shook her head. “Parades aren’t really my thing. Even Pride ones. You want someone to watch parades with, ask my sister.”

“You have a sister?” Alex nodded and Maggie smirked a little. “Well, now I know who to ask for all the stories about you that you won’t tell me.”

Alex flushed but couldn’t help smiling ruefully in return. “I suppose I’ll just have to keep you two separated.”

Maggie shrugged and winked. “Well, as long as you stay with me, I could be amenable to that.”

Alex smirked, feeling herself relax now that it appeared she had not, in fact, fucked it all up. “Well, I need to see what your taste in drinks is like first. Can’t really be staying with someone that thinks we should be drinking light beer or something.”

Maggie chuckled. “I’m more of a scotch girl myself. Maybe I should be concerned about _your_ taste.”

Alex grinned. “Scotch is one of my go-tos.”

“Perfect. There’s a bar that’s a little bit of a distance but it’ll be quieter than anything too close to the parade. It’s called The Underground. Sound good?”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “Sounds like maybe I should be concerned you’re some sort of axe murderer firefighter.”

Maggie rolled her eyes but smiled. “You’ve unveiled my devious plan. Curses, foiled again.” Alex laughed and Maggie grinned. “Check it out on Google if you don’t trust me.”

Alex smirked teasingly, pulling out her phone. “Oh, I will.” She pulled up the bar quickly. It did, despite her teasing, look plenty reputable. “I’ll meet you there?”

Maggie nodded, pulling out her own phone. “I do believe you owe me a phone number.”

Alex laughed and held out her hand for Maggie’s phone. Inputting her number quickly, she also sent herself a text. “There. Now when people find my body, they’ll know who I was with last.”

Maggie laughed then glanced down at the bike they were standing next to. “This yours?” At Alex’s nod she whistled lowly. “Nice. Got a Triumph Bonneville myself just over there.”

Alex immediately pictured the other woman astride the bike in question and swallowed heavily with a nod. “Nice.” She was proud of herself for managing the word without it coming out strangled. She tucked her phone away and grabbed her helmet. “See you in a few?”

Maggie nodded with a grin. “See you in a few."

* * *

Alex pulled up outside the bar a few minutes later. She took a moment to text her sister while she waited for Maggie. She had been teasing earlier—something about Maggie made her feel completely safe rather than the opposite—but she wasn’t an idiot. Nor did she want Kara interrupting her tonight… or maybe even tomorrow morning. The sound of an approaching motorcycle pulled her from her phone and she tucked it away with an appreciative grin, not bothering to hide how she let her gaze run over the figure astride the bike currently pulling in next to hers.

Once Maggie had turned off the motorcycle and pulled off her own helmet, Alex whistled lowly with a suggestive smile. “Well, you’re starting out on the right foot at least, Sawyer.”

Maggie winked at her as she shook out her hair then pointedly looked Alex up and down in return. “Likewise, Danvers.”

They both dismounted and headed for the bar. Maggie had been right, while it was crowded given it was a Saturday night, it was far less crazy than the bars Alex had driven past closer to the parade route. Once they were seated inside, tucked in a corner with a glass of scotch each, Maggie cocked her head, giving Alex an interested look. “So, Doctor Danvers, what’s this fellowship thing?”

Alex looked at her in surprise. “You really want to know?” She could count on one hand the number of people genuinely interested in her work and none of them had been people she’d dated. In hindsight, that was probably a bad sign.

Maggie nodded. “Yeah.”

“Oh.” Alex took a sip of scotch. “Well, I have a PhD/MD in bioengineering. I just finished my neurology residency at a hospital up in Seattle. But I’m more of a researcher than a pure clinical doctor—”

“Hence the dual degrees,” Maggie interjected, sounding impressed.

“Right. So, I opted for a research residency track that involves doing a full fellowship after the clinical residency. I’ll be doing research for the next two years at DEO Labs integrating what I learned in my residency and my graduate work.”

“And after that?”

Alex smiled a little. “I’m hoping that I’ll be able to move full time into work at a lab, preferably here in National City. Likely with some clinical work as well though that would likely be more in the form of trials and such rather than traditional treatment.”

Maggie whistled lowly. “Damn. That’s impressive.”

Alex shrugged awkwardly. Part of her knew that but the old pressure from her mom to be perfect for her adopted sister had never entirely left even though it had gotten much better in recent years. “I suppose.”

“No, definitely. Neurology? That’s like… wow.” Maggie looked away for a moment.

Alex frowned. “Maggie? Something wrong? Did I say something…?”

“No!” Maggie looked back with a smirk. “Just thinking you might be out of my league so I was trying to calculate how many pull-ups I would need to do to compensate.”

Alex was pretty sure her brain short-circuited on that mental image and she stared at Maggie for several seconds before she processed the rest of the statement. “Wait, what? Out of my league? I’m not the one out there running into fires and uh,” she waved a hand, “rescuing kittens from trees and all that!”

Maggie chuckled. “It was a joke, Alex, but I do appreciate the reassurance.”

Alex nodded. “Right. ‘Cause, um, if someone says that you aren’t good enough, I’ll be happy to ‘convince’ them other ways.”

That got a snort out of Maggie. “You gonna beat them up after school?”

Alex grinned a little. “I’m not totally helpless just because I work in a lab.”

Maggie’s gaze flitted down to Alex’s arms, bared in the tank top she’d been wearing under her doctor’s coat. “Yes. I can see that.” She smirked and looked back up at Alex.

Alex blushed a little but didn’t look away. “Good. And, for the record, I think it needs to be at least twenty pull-ups. For science. Just to be certain.”

Maggie nodded a little, expression serious but eyes dancing. “Fair. I suppose you’ll need to supervise them also, right? For science.”

Alex nodded, mock soberly. “For science.”

Maggie laughed. “Well, in that case, maybe I’ll have to have you come out to the station some time. We do some sparring too, occasionally. I could teach you some things.”

Alex nearly choked at the mental image and nodded a little dumbly. “Sounds good.”

Maggie smirked then changed the subject. “So, why National City? Quite a change from Seattle.”

Alex settled back, sipping her scotch. “I’m from California originally. Midvale. So, I always intended to get back down here. Plus, my sister and her wife live here, both working at CatCo, and one of my former professors is a lead researcher now at DEO Labs.” She shrugged. “So there were a lot of factors. What about you?”

Maggie nodded. “Nothing nearly so logical. Just seemed like a good idea. I’d heard good things about the departments down here, so when I heard there were a couple openings, I figured it couldn’t hurt to apply. I’m originally from Nebraska but give me the California weather any time.”

Alex laughed. “Especially in winter, I’m sure.” She laughed again at Maggie’s emphatic agreement. They fell into easy conversation. Alex could feel the energy between them. At one point, Maggie’s hand landed on her arm and remained there. Alex found her own hand gravitating to Maggie’s knee, absently drawing patterns on the warm skin. Alex didn’t realize how late it was until the bar was closing. After they paid their tabs, she followed Maggie out to the motorcycles and lingered awkwardly. Honestly, she didn’t want the night to end.

Maggie stopped between their bikes and looked at the pair with a disgruntled look that Alex only just caught before she turned back to Alex with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Well, I suppose… it’s late.”

“Yeah.”

“But, uh, you have my number. And, well… I had fun. I’d like to do it again sometime. If you want to, that is.”

Alex nodded. “I’d love to,” she answered sincerely. She hesitated then reached out for Maggie, asking wordlessly before tugging the other woman into a warm kiss that quickly turned passionate. She found herself braced against her bike, one hand buried deep in Maggie’s hair and the other wrapped around the shorter woman’s waist, pulling her closer.

After several long minutes, Alex pulled away, panting slightly. “You know… this date doesn’t have to end here.” Maggie arched an eyebrow, clearly waiting for Alex to elaborate. Alex didn’t miss the hopeful glint behind the darkened gaze. Alex finally registered that one of Maggie’s hands had gravitated into the back pocket of her shorts, holding them closely together. She grinned suggestively, “My new apartment isn’t far. I could always use a second opinion…”

Maggie laughed and nodded. “I think I’d be amenable. I’m great at second opinions. And first ones.” She squeezed Alex’s ass pointedly.

Alex laughed breathily and pulled her in for another deep kiss before they separated long enough to head to Alex’s apartment.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Alex frowned at the hissed “psst!” from the back entrance to the tent. Looking up, she didn’t see anyone. She had resolved to ignore it when she heard it again along with her name whisper-shouted. Rolling her eyes at the antics, she double checked nothing dangerous was out and that the volunteers were all okay before heading toward the exit—normally used for ambulances when necessary. Fortunately, it was still early in the day and the medical tent was quiet.

Exiting the tent, she found herself grabbed by the waist and spun around—her back against a tree. Recognizing the hands at her waist and the voice laughing at her, she didn’t resist, instead giving her wife a mock-glare.

“You know, some of us are working.”

Maggie grinned up at her, pressing close. “Maybe. But I haven’t seen you in hours so that takes precedence I think.”

Alex laughed, looping her arms around Maggie’s neck. “It’s been _three_ hours and, as I recall, you saw _all_ of me. I would think you could last a little longer.”

Maggie pouted, eyes sparkling. “But what if I think it’s unfair that I have to go without seeing my new wife for longer than a few minutes?”

Alex smirked and leaned down to kiss her pouting lips, murmuring, “Take it up with the management.”

“I _am_ the management.”

“Ah, so you are.” Alex nodded seriously. “Well, then, what say you, management?”

Maggie grinned, pulling her in for another, deeper kiss. “I say that I should get to see you and make out with you. It is Pride after all.”

“My break isn’t for another—” Alex cut off as Maggie nipped her neck.

“Take it early.”

“Kara will pout if we don’t meet her and Lucy for shopping.”

Another nip. “Don’t care.”

Alex sighed, leaning into the soft kisses her wife was now placing on her neck. They’d only been married for a few weeks and while they had been together almost exactly two years at this point, the novelty of being _married_ had yet to wear off. Alex was pretty sure it never would. She found herself more than amenable to that. “Let me see if Evans has arrived yet to supervise.”

Maggie huffed but pulled back. She may want her wife all to herself—which Alex completely reciprocated—but respected the need to have a licensed doctor overseeing the medical volunteers. “Fine. But if he’s late…”

Alex laughed and pulled her in for a resounding kiss. “If he’s late, I’ll tell him he has to do a pull-up contest with you.”

Maggie’s eyes gleamed. “You just want to see my muscles.”

Alex shrugged, running her hands up her wife’s arms to squeeze the muscles in question. “What can I say? I have simple tastes.”

Maggie smirked. “Yeah, and you’re easy.”

“Hey!” Alex swatted Maggie’s shoulder in mock-offense.

Maggie just laughed. “Okay. Okay. Go check on your minions then meet me back here.”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Not as important as this.” Maggie smiled sincerely. “I told you last year, I’m not letting anymore Prides go by without a) making out with you at it and b) getting to torment your sister by doing so in front of her.”

Alex laughed. “Troublemaker.”

Maggie just winked and swatted her hip. Alex rolled her eyes but followed the implied directive, heading inside to see if the other doctor had arrived so she could go enjoy Pride with her wife for a few minutes. She glanced over her shoulder before entering the tent, finding Maggie leaning against the tree watching her. Her arms were crossed, muscles on full display and a cocky grin on her face. She winked at Alex and Alex smirked back before entering. She had to admit, Pride had turned out pretty well for her.


End file.
